onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyouzou
| image= | jname=ヒョウゾウ| rname=''Hyōzō''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 607| affltion=New Fishman Pirates| ocupation=Mercenary, Pirate, Assassin| jva=N/A| }} Hyozo is a poisonous blue-ringed octopus merman and a mercenary, currently working as the New Fishman Pirates' assassin. Appearance Being an octopus merman, Hyozo has eight massive octopus tentacles in place of legs, with large motifs vaguely reminiscent of eyes on them, but has a standard, slim upper body and two human arms. He has unkept, medium-length shaggy hair, he's usually seen with a sleepy look on his face, and has a toothpick in his mouth. He wears an unbuttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and an untied tie hanging on his chest from his neck, under a jacket, which is draped over his shoulders like a cape. His left arm is usually pulled through from his shirt and is seen holding a katana that lacks a guard, kept in a sheath covered in elongated spots motifs. Hyozo also carries around a gourd, in which he stores alcohol, and from which he's often seen drinking. Personality Hyozo has a laid-back and calm demeanor. He seems to be annoyed by noisy people, as is evident by his distaste toward the ruckus made by the Mermaids of the cove. He's often seen drinking. He has an evident interest in money, being a mercenary for hire who ends up only working for those of the highest bidder, to the point that he wouldn't even help Arlong invade East Blue because the Fishman was tight with his money and wouldn't pay his fee. Apparently, he's not interested in the goals of the faction he's working for, as long as he receives payment. However, he is not above forcing the Fishman Island citizens to comply with the New Fishman Pirates. He has known Hatchan since their childhood, and seems to look down on him for the fishman's skills in swordsmanship, which according to Hyozo are far inferior to his and says Arlong would have taken him if it wasn't for his money problems. He apparently has developed a sense of intrigue with Luffy as he stated he thought it would be a shame if Luffy died from his poison. Abilities and Powers Hyozo is a mercenary, and currently, the assassin of the New Fishman Pirates. He claims he's not assisting them for common goals, but simply because he was hired for it: the fact that the crew resorted to hire a merman mercenary tells a lot about Hyozo's abilities. He seems to be stronger than Hammond and his other Fishman crewmate, as he was seemingly the only one able to block Luffy's punch (even though he was still greatly pushed back by the attack's sheer force), showing off incredible speed, given that the boy was in Gear Second mode at the time (though this is debatable, since Luffy only appeared to have used his improved control over Gear Second to concentrate the effect on his punching arm for a Jet Pistol, and not the full-body version), and stamina, as he was able to walk away without any visible injuries while his two companions were out-cold and bleeding, yet carrying them with his tentacles. Even Luffy himself acknowledged him as a particularly strong individual. Due to being a poisonous octopus, he is capable of poisoning his opponents through a mere, short-lasting physical touch, as Luffy was poisoned by rapidly punching him. Hyozo was subsequently concerned that his poison might have killed the Straw Hat Captain, suggesting it might have fatal effects; Luffy, however, had developed an immunity to it. Weapons Hyozo is a swordsman, and his weapon of choice is a long katana which he's always seen carrying around. According to his words, Hatchan never managed to beat him in a sword fight, and is a low-caliber swordsman compared to him: given that Hatchan is known for his wielding of six, incredibly heavy swords at the same time, Hyozo could be recognized as an incredibly proficient swordsman. However, given the fact that he has yet to be shown fighting or unsheathing his blade, as well as his constant drinking, it's as of yet unknown how proficient he is. History Past Hyozo knew Hatchan since childhood. The two sometime engaged each other in sword fights with Hyozo always the winner. Later in his life, he was offered a position by Arlong as part of his crew, but Hyozo denied him since Hyozo only cared about money and Arlong had a tight wallet and cannot pay him. Some time prior to the current storyline, he was employed by the New Fishman Pirates as an assassin, as the crew's captain was more willing to pay for his services than Arlong. Fishman Island Arc Hyozo first showed up alongside Hammond and another Fishman when the Straw Hat Pirates were just outside of Fishman Island. After the Straw Hats escaped the sea monsters controlled by Hammond using Coup de Burst and flew through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island, Hyozo wondered if the Straw Hats are still alive. After recieving orders from Hordy Jones to bring Straw Hat Luffy to him, Hyozo and Hammond found Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji at Mermaid Cove. After Sanji suffered a massive nosebleed, the fishmen pirates attempt to capture the four Straw Hats but Luffy was able to repel them. Hyozo managed to avoid the full force of Luffy's attack by blocking him. He also inadvertently poisoned Luffy when the latter struck him. After the fight, he is seen carrying his unconscious crew mates away and comments that it would be bad if Luffy dies unaware that he had developed an immunity to poison. Later when Hatchan shows up at Noah and warns all the people there not to take Neptune lightly, and to quit the rebellion, he is seen watching Jones opposing his (Hatchan's) views. When asked by Hatchan why he did not answer to the call of Arlong in the past, while now he is assisting Jones, someone younger than him; Hyozo replied that he was only hired by the New Fishman Pirates and that Arlong could not afford him and could only manage to appoint a swordsman of Hatchan's caliber. Once Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX commence their attack on Ryugu Palace, Hyozo is seen with the New Fishman Pirates riding on top of sea monsters. Hyozo says that he'll cut if he's told to do so. The New Fishman Pirates split up to spread terror at other locations. Hyozo goes outside the Fishman's Assembly Hall at the southwest side of Fishman Island. As the invasion commences, Hyozo is seen forcing the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Queen Otohime. Major Battles * Hyozo vs. Hatchan (numerous times, unseen) * Hyozo, Hammond, and another pirate vs. Monkey D. Luffy External Links * Wikipedia article about Blue-Ringed Octopus * Wikipedia article about mythical Octopus/Human composites Site Navigation de:Hyōzō Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirates Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists